Yes
by GeorginaTheGiraffe
Summary: "Evans... Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week' JP/ LE one-shot. All rights belong to rightful owners, JKRowling.


_**Disclaimer:**__** These characters are not mine, this Fanfiction is not sponsored and all rights go to JKRowling and Bloomsbury.**_

**Yes**

"Evans," began James nervously, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, colouring slightly he asked Lily Evans a question he had been preparing for the best part of two weeks (since they had found out about the next Hogsmeade trip to be precise), clearing his throat he asked, "Would you er… Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?"

"Come off it, Potter," she rolled her eyes at him and flicked her fiery red hair over one shoulder, pushing past him with her arms full of books, "You've asked this _every_ Hogsmeade trip since 3rd year, the answer hasn't changed you know?"

"But, Evans, please," he called to her retreating back, "I haven't hexed Snape since last year, I've not even _looked_ at him."

Turning around, Lily's eyes were burning as she retorted, "Well that's mighty big of you isn't it? And as a matter of fact, nor have _I_." with that she turned on her heel and marched away.

"Tough luck, mate," came Sirius' voice from behind James as he patted him on the back, "You need to move on, there are plenty of fish in the sea, or in this case, plenty of birds in the garden." He smirked and for a fleeting moment James envied him. _Move on_. He said, like it was that simple. That's coming from Sirius, though, the guy who had a different girl swinging off his arm every week.

"Easy for you to say, Pads." He said quietly, hands clenching in his pockets.

"It's good you don't move on like Sirius, though, James," came Remus' voice as he strode up from behind them, "We all know Sirius has no idea of the concept of love. You don't want to be like him."

"I don't see _you_ with a girl, Moony." Sneered Sirius.

"No, you don't." he agreed, not looking the least bit distressed.

"Guys," James said, "I appreciate it, really, but I _do_ want to date Evans, I genuinely _do_ like her and-"

"- you really _do_ want to _do_ her?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at James and nudged him in the side.

"I'm being serious!" he cried, frustrated.

"I'm Sirius?"

"Padfoot, please shut up." Sirius opened his mouth before closing it, looking somewhat put out, "I'm just gonna go… wander for a while. If anyone sees Wormtail then tell him Slughorn needs his Potions essay." And with that, James slouched off in a manner very different to his usual strut.

* * *

The wind in the owlery lifted James' ebony colored fringe from his forehead as he absent-mindedly ruffled the feathers of his owl, Argo, and contemplated on ways in which he could prove to Lily he wasn't a _total_ wanker. Footsteps echoed from behind him as somebody made their way up the stairs and upon turning around James came face to face with none other than the object of his affection.

"Evans," he croaked, shocked at how… _shocked_ his voice sounded.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes again and James debated whether she just had a permanent eyelash instead of whether she was just permanently annoyed with him, "What do you want, Potter?"

"I was just… Thinking." He finished lamely, eyes wandering outside of the window and across the Scottish hills.

"Thinking?" she repeated, "That's dangerous." In his peripherals James was surprised to note the beginnings of a smirk playing across Lily's mouth. Was she _joking_ with him? Or _at_ him, James thought depressingly.

"Yeah," he said after he realized she was waiting for a response, "Actually I was thinking about you… But that's no different from usual I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked down at his tatty trainers. The snow outside seemed warm compared to the chill that coursed through his spine at the thought that Lily never thought of him; that Lily didn't _care_ about him.

"I bet you don't _always_ think about me." She said quietly, coming to stand by him at the window and cautiously reaching out her hand. For a moment James thought she was going to take his and it was all he could do to stop a sigh of disappointment escaping his lips as she instead ruffled Argo's feathers. How he envied that owl.

"I think you'd have just lost a galleon." He smiled sheepishly, stroking Argo's back rhythmically, "Look, Evans, I'm sorry I come across as a jerk, genuinely sorry, but if I didn't act well… _cool_ then how would I ever expect you to notice me?"

A puff of white cloud escaped Lily's mouth as she huffed exasperatedly, "You don't have to _pretend_ to be something you're not, I'd prefer the genuine you, the _real_ you. But how do I know if that's not just an act as well?"

"The _real_ me I suppose is the one that just wants to tell you a million things at once but can't because the image of you clouds my mind and makes words impossible." He felt one corner of his mouth hitch up in a self-conscious half smile, "I guess that's the real me, cheesy as can be."

"What if I said it was the real you that I preferred?"

His heart had jumped into his throat as his breath hitched. Dear Merlin, _had she just said…_? "I think I would tell you that I would always be the real me."

Her hand wrapped around his, warmth spreading through his body at her touch, almost as if she herself was as fiery as her flaming hair would suggest, "I'd like that." She said softly.

"If I asked again whether you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me, would the answer still be no?"

"Why don't you find out?" she smiled at him.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, Lily?" he asked.

Her mouth opened as she prepared to reply through a grin before she faltered, "Did you just call me Lily?" she asked, surprise shining through her eyes.

"I think I did." He said slowly and deliberately, savouring the joy it flared in her eyes, "Do you have an answer?"

She grinned up at him, "I think the answer is; yes James, I would _love_ to go to Hogsmeade with you." And they chuckled quietly together, breath mingling in the cold air.

Lily had said _yes_.

_**A.N:**__** Thank you for reading, a review would mean the world:)**_


End file.
